Talk:Linley Baruch/@comment-208.168.238.65-20150905043341/@comment-179.215.248.119-20150913062258
well, lets go back to hogg. in the novel is already stated multiple times that if you need to drink dragonblood to become a dragon warrior means that you don't have any talent. this was said multiple times when linley was a child and again when linley's had their own child. Now you are talking about linley , saying that he is one of the most powerful person in the novel and that he also drank dragon blood ,bla bla bla. and this is true but you seems to forget that the reason that his dragon from is strong is because the Sovereign body (the golden drop) and the Sovereign might, that his body absorbed and this was a mechanism made by the Sovereign himself to strenght their descendants so forget about trying to use linley dragon form as exemple saying that because linley can do they can also do it because is impossible since the Sovereign is already death, or at least for what we know there is no more Sovereign body "drop" lying around. now about rank 6 without battle ki is hard "only" from the ones who are not from the dragon body clan, from their clan rank 6 is pretty normal and the ones with talent like the barkers can go until rank 8. and is not i'm saying that hogg does not have any potential, is the novel itself that said that the ones that can not transform by himself does not have any potential and since he is not a mage (again like linley) the chance for him to be able to sense the energy of the laws before turning a saint is also almost impossible, the only way that Hogg can become a saint, is from him to drink dragon blood and probably he would still be stuck at saint level forever, since the one who was the most potetial in the entire baruch family was baruch himself who becomes a saint by himself and went to the infernal realm and took the baptism who transformed him in a demigod and after 5000 years he only advanced to god. and don't forget that baruch had so much potential because he could absorb the enery from baptism for a long time that a Elder from the clan put him under his wing and even this person took him 5000 years and only went from demigod to god. everyone thinks that linley is strong because he drank the dragon blood etc, but is not true, linley talents come from his mage-side and because of the azure dragon ring who allowed him to strenght his soul at the most high possible level from a demigod-god and thus made his training a lot faster, like the novel said everytime multiplied ten fold, almost everytime when he finished with the purples stones. and his body was also because of the "Drops" that was stored in the ring. Now lets talk about yale, yes you are right, he was not good at training no he had any time to do that since he was running the company but this does not mean that if he had time to train he would be able to go past rank 8 and become a saint. a proof of this is dalia herself since she had more talent than yale and trained a lot but beirut and linley and also herself said that it would be almost impossible for her to become a saint and to go past it without a spark was also impossible and this was the reason that beirut had give as gift a special demigod spark to her with some special production that cost him a lot of time/money to buy/make to turn her in a demigod , this was explained. so, why i'm talking about dalia? is just because she went to the enrs school without the help os her family because she had a "little" talent to enter the school where yale himself already said more than one time that the only reason for him to able to go there is because his father paid/used his money. Now about soul, again , just read the volume 17-18-19 they talk a lot about soul in those volumes. i will give you credit that nowhere in the novel they say that yale soul was pure/strong or not but what we have is something very important that allow us to determine it and if the author say otherwise would be a plot-hole: and this is the strenght of soul is direct linked to the speed of your analysis of the laws and thus the speed of the training. since everytime that linley talk about strenging his soul he says that the speed of his training is also going up and because of that we can conclude that a strong soul= fast training. so if yale had a powerful soul he would at least be able to go past 8 rank. we have a lot of things of how someone who are talented or there is not like : "Yes, Third Bro! You know that our Second Bro, George, was very talented in magic. In addition, he was fairly diligent in his training…a century after you left, he reached the Saint-level" george got saint level only with 100 years. and "When Boss Yale ..... he was also the least talented of us four brothers…and so he became stuck as an eighth rank magus" this means that he did not stop training, that just he could not go past 8 rank. and to finish: "But becoming a Saint required talent and luck. To most commoners, it was too difficult. “Barker and Gates had married Rebecca and her sister, both of whom had very pure souls and thus were extremely suited and talented for training.... ....After a hundred or so years, they had reached the Saint-level." this last paragraph from the novel implies that pure soul=talent for training so if yale had a pure soul that would make him a powerful undead he would also be able to train fast and become a saint with less than 800-1000 years before his death. well to finish since it is already really long, i'm agree with your when you say that they could be lvl 1 undead and still survive but what i'm talking here is about the chance of this happening, since we are talking about like you said trillions and trillions of undead and they are without doubt in the bottom layer of power they could really survive, lets say like you said that even year 90% of the weaker undead would die by the number that you said they would statistically speaking be in those 90% because the 90% who died would be the weaker ones now we have a 2k timeframe plus 900 years in the war, if yale-hog survives the first 1000 years they could be alive since every year they are also eating souls and becoming strong but the chance is pretty slim, but like i said is not impossible just that does not make sense and if it one or two of them survives would still be plausible because of lucky but if the four of them survives? i don't even want to think about the chances .